Advice
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: Grissom wasn't expressing his love for Sara, he was helping her get back someone she loved.


"I don't know. Most people want to die in their sleep, I suppose. Never know that it's happening. Like a crime scene. Surprise, you're dead. I'd prefer to know in advance that I was going to die. I'd like to be diagnosed with cancer, actually. Have some time to prepare. Go back to the rain forest one more time. Re-read 'Moby Dick.' Possibly enter an international chess tournament. At least have enough time to say good-bye to the people I love." said Grissom, answering Sara's question as she starred at herself in the mirror, cleaning the mascara off her cheeks where her tears had taken the makeup.

"I'm not ready to say good-bye." Grissom smiled at her gently.

"You didn't mess up Sara."

"Then why does it feel like my hearts just been ripped out?"

"Because you care about him."

"He obviously cares about me."

"He does. You thought it was a fling, that it would go away. But admit it Sara, he was a blow torch against your heart." Sara laughed.

"You make me sound like I'm made of ice and he's some sort of dragon!" Grissom shook his head, noticing the tears building up in Sara's eyes again.

"Sara, it'll be alright. You'll see."

"He's not going to take me back after the way I treated him Grissom, he's so mad-," Grissom stopped her, she hadn't gotten further than this before she had burst into tears.

"How mad?"

"He was speechless," Grissom cringed. That took a lot.

"Sara listen to me. I want you to go to him, show him you care. Do for him what I couldn't do for you."

"Grissom-,"

"No Sara listen to me. I will not let you throw away your relationship with him. He's too good for you. You're bigger than I am Sara, prove it to him. Prove that you're in love with him," a grin slipped onto Sara's face.

"Ok," she whispered standing up and moving into her closet. She could feel Grissom's eyes on her back, Sara turned her head noticing him smiling. "What?"

"The correct answer for the Sara Sidle I know is 'No Grissom, I'm not in love.'" Sara grinned at him, speechless

"I guess the only reason I would say that would be because I was afraid."

"Either that or the real Sara Sidle was abducted by aliens. Which would be his first assumption."

Sara retreated into the bathroom, laughing sarcastically at Grissom's comment. Changing in mere seconds and flying out of the bathroom, grabbing her keys, and rushing past Grissom.

"Where's the fire Sara?"

"I want to get to him before he gets someone else."

"He's not going to replace you Sara," said Grissom quietly as she slammed her door shut. "Greg would never do that."

Sara was standing out side Greg's door. Had been for the last twenty minutes. Hadn't moved, hadn't knocked, just stood their. Than, as if by magic, the door opened.

"Were you just going to stand here all night, or were you ever going to knock?" asked Greg standing in his doorway, leaning more like it, clearly annoyed. Shirtless, in his jeans, but never the less...annoyed.

"No," said Sara quietly, thinking for a second she saw Greg's eyes soften.

"What are you doing here Sara?" asked Greg shifting his weight, more bored with her precense now.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, Greg frowned.

"I'm sorry, what planet are you from? And what have you done with Sara Sidle?" Sara half sobbed, half laughed.

"Grissom said you would say that."

"Oh, so you were with Grissom," his nostrils flared angrily.

"Not really," whispered Sara. She couldn't take it anymore, really she couldn't. This was driving her insane. He was just standing there. Standing their looking _so_ extremely yummy. Just standing there.

"Why are you here Sara?" asked Greg shifting his weight again, now standing strait, looking down at her.

Greg saw her mouth move, but couldn't hear anything. He leaned down to her eye level, softening his eyes a bit.

Then she kissed him.

Full on the mouth, as if she was waiting for him to lean down closer to her. Slowly, she pulled away, leaving Greg very much speachless and imobile.

"I'm in love with you," she whispered against his mouth. Greg looked at her, saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses," said Greg smiling slightly at her. Sara leaned in again, brushing her lips against his. Brushing lead to deepening the kiss, that lead to a closed door, leading to the remainder of Greg's clothes on the floor along with Sara's.

Along with their worries.

For now at least.


End file.
